Fire beats Ice Series: A Magnificent Heart
by KesseGirl1
Summary: On their journey to the stone table, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund are joined by another Narnian other than the beavers. But this girl has a secret not even she herself knows about. Her life has been a lie. Can she forgive those who kept the secret? Peter/OC CHAPTERS BEING EDITED- 1 through 6 in progress
1. Prologue

**Just to clarify I do not own The chronicles of Narnia. only the characters you don't recognize. :D**

**The Pevensie's are going to be a bit older in this book, Okay?**

**Peter: 16**

**Susan: 15**

**Edmund: 14**

**Lucy: 11**

**~Prologue~**

* * *

It was a dark night when she arrived. The long-awaited one.

It was foretold in a prophecy, a forgotten prophecy, for it was lost in time and the shifting memories. It was of a half daughter of Eve being born during winter, she would be opposite of the evil she was born into. In which she would defeat in the name of the Lion.

_Said and seen in winters bonds,_

_A cry will comfort from the evil who holds it_

_Opposite they shall be. Forever bound to each_

_Only the Saviors entrance shall save them from their fate._

Many tried to decipher what it meant, but none up with the right theories. They waited for each wrong one to occur, but of course they didn't. It happened during the long winter. But now that many centuries had passed and nothing had happened, the Narnian's forgot about the dear prophecy. Their faith in it had wilted beyond recognition, their spirits dampened.

It was eighty-nine years into the reign of the white Witch, that a human accidentally entered Narnia. He was a young fellow, nearing the age of twenty-five. Black shaggy hair, bright green eyes, many of the Narnian's mistook him for a Faun. They accepted him as their own once he told them that he was a son of Adam.

After living with them a year, their leader came forth and presented him with a task. He was supposed to infiltrate the Witch's fortress, seduce her into loving him and then steal her staff and end the hundred year winter.

After being trained in the art of stealth, the General gave him the disguise ring, for if she saw him as a human then she would kill him on the spot.

He had chosen to become a woodland sorcerer himself. His disguise made him seem a bit older than he really was, his hair turned slightly grey and he was able to wield dark magic. His clothing consisted of a black breeches, tunic, and vest. Then a long burgundy cloak he wore over. A light-colored strip of cloth lay over his shoulders. His staff was of black birch wood, it had large sharp spikes at the bottom and then a dragons red and yellow eye at the top where spikes stood out of it.

After succeeding in his mission for the Witch to love him, their love went a little too far. Because nine months later, and three years after this human came to Narnia, he became a father to a little girl.

He loved Jadis very much, but since his three years in Narnia, he had forgotten where he truly came from, he even forgot his real name because he had gone by Sorcerer for the last few years. In the middle of the night, some strange voice ordered him to take the child and leave, she must be protected from all evil.

The human got up from his sleep that night and took the babe from her icy crib, her skin was blue, her lips were that color. That was the first time he got a real good look at her. He noticed a wisp of red hair and then there was a lion's head symbol on her shoulder, their were a bunch of curly designs all around it, they were all in the color red. That was when he believed the sound of the voice.

He had raced out of the castle stealthily, with the child in hand, and came outside. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around the child, she was wearing nothing and she seemed more human than sorcerer. Her skin began to turn back to a normal color, her lips looked like a soft pink and her skin was very pale but flawless. He then realized that he hadn't named his daughter yet. The name he then gave her was in such a low whisper that it was carried away in the wind. He loved his daughter to the bottom of his heart.

Then he noticed that he was still a sorcerer, he then touch the ring and resumed his human form. His body became chilled at once. That was when his daughter first opened her eyes, he gasped when he saw light blue eyes staring up at him

"_I will be with you always, my daughter_", his heart was breaking at what he must do. He placed her in the nook of a tree and kissed her forehead, "_This breaks my heart to do this, but it for your own safety._"

He touched his ring once again, a new cloak taking its place, this time it was white. His clothing also changed to the color as well. He new by the look of things that he wasn't going back to that place. He looked upward to the sky, once bright twinkling star was out. It looked as though it was smiling down at him. Like what he was doing was the right thing.

He took one last glance before disappearing into the woods.

The sound of wolves howling barking sounded in the cold wintery night. The trees formed a protective shield over the baby as the wolves passed right by.

The dryads carried the small girl to a small house built in a mountain side cave, a Faun lived there and so they knew that the baby would be safe there. They tapped on the door and fluttered away as the door opened slowly.

The Faun saw the child there and picked her up, seeing a leaf there on top of her, he picked it up and read the words etched into it.

"_H__er name is Adalyn._"

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tea with Tumnus

**~Chapter 1~ _Tea with Tumnus_**

Adalyn sat in a chair in the far down earth where no one even knew she existed. only the fawn, called Tumnus who was the owner of the house she lived in, knew she existed.

Adalyn had long, wavy, light red hair. her eyes were an icy blue and her skin was a creamy pale mixter. her face was flawless, except for a birth mark on her shoulder that was a head of a lion.

Her small room was filled with a bed, a table, two chairs and a table for tea. a lamp was lit and was on that table. she also had a large book collection. like...

She had never been above the ladder before, so she didn't know what the light was.

She sat in her chair reading a book called, '_Is Man a Myth?', _She had read all the prophecies told in Narnia, but the one that intriuged her most was the one of the four humans.

Two sons of Adam and two daughters of eve will come and defeat the white witch, restoring the peace in Narnia once again.

Adalyn was a sorcerer, so she had a single power.

She could live forever, but she would die if someone were to kill her.

She heard the front door open and some voices. it was muffled because she was a floor below them.

_"after you", _That voice belonged to Tumnus.

_"may I help you with that?", _a young female voice said.

_"thank you very much", Tumnus said and a shuffle of packages was heard._

In a minute the front door had closed and there was a stomping of hooves on the mat, '_Tumnus just shaking the snow off his hooves', _Adalyn thought to herself.

Tumnus then laughed, "_now that... that is my father"._

_"he has a nice face" _the female voice said, "_he looks a lot like you"._

_"no... no, I'm not very much like him at all, really"._

She didn't hear much of the rest of their conversation cause thought to herself, '_I don't care what Tumnus says about not going above my room ever. I'm gonna do it'. _She started to climb the ladder that led to the hatch which led to the upstairs. it was her first time going up that latter.

She unlocked the hatch and lift the trap door up, pushed herself up and out into the open room.

She stood up wiping the dust off her butt, smoothed the skirt of her black narnian dress and peeked around the corner into the other room.

she quickly jerked back when Tumnus walked by.

"Not here. no. no, we haven't had a christmas in a hundred years", he took the lid off the plate of sardines and sat down. a girl, by the looks of it, sat down across from him.

"what? no preasants for a hundred years?"

"always winter, never christmas.", Tumnus said.

"Tumnus...?", Adalyn said before she could stop herself.

"ADALYN! what are you doing up from you room?", Tumnus said and the girl whipped her head around and saw Adalyn.

"I-I wanted to see w-who was here...come on Tumnus please? I'm sixteen now", she added.

"but..." he sighed, "alright, I guess it's time your allowed up here. come join us for tea, will you?", Tumnus asked and smiled at Adalyn.

"thank you, Tumnus", Adalyn smiled and grabbed a stool from the other room and set it down beside the girl and table with the tea and food on it. Tumnus handed Adalyn a cup of steaming hot tea.

"Lucy, this is Miss Adalyn of Narnia. Adalyn, this is Lucy Pevensie of Spare oom", Tumnus smiled at both of them.

"spare oom? where is that?", Adalyn asked as she sipped her tea.

"it's not here in Narnia, it's in England", Lucy smiled.

"_England... _I'm not even going to ask", Adalyn chuckled and Lucy smiled again.

"I was saying to Lucy here on what a dreadful winter, am I right Adalyn?", Tumnus said.

"Oh yes, it's always winter, never christmas. I've never had a christmas before, let alone a spring", Adalyn said.

"But you would have loved Narnia in the summer", Tumnus gave Lucy a cup of tea and poured some cream in it, "We fawns, danced with the dryads all night. and, you know, we never got tired.", he looked upon that memory for a moment.

"tell her about the music", Adalyn suggested.

"Oh music, such music!", he then looked at her hesitantly, "would... would you like to hear some now?", he asked.

"oh! yes, please", she answered with a smile.

He took down a wooden box from the mantle of the fireplace, a fire was roaring inside.

"now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?", he asked as he took out the small instrument from the box. it was a wooden Narnian flut.

"sorry, no", she said.

"well that's good", Adalyn said. Tumnus nodded.

"because this... probably won't sound anything like one", he cleared his throat, put his lips to the whole at the top and his fingers on top of the holes down the middle. and started to play.

Lucy and Adalyn both watched the fire and sipped their tea as Tumnus played.

just then a centaur out of flames leaped around in the fire and then disappeared. Lucy gasp, but Adalyn only went wide-eyed. they both looked at Tumnus who still kept playing, only gestured with his head for them to keep watching the fire. they did.

A horse and another centaur appeared in the fire with the sound of whinnying and hoofbeats. then they disappeared again. Lucy looked at it intrigued.

Laughter was then heard as fawns and satyrs danced, as the flames of course, in the fire.

Adalyn yawned and saw Lucy trying to stay awake. but soon enough Lucy fell asleep. her tea cup fell from her hand, dropped to the ground and broke. Tumnus now watched the fire and Adalyn watched Tumnus.

All of a sudden a lions face appeared in the flames roaring out. the fire went and Tumnus stopped playing, clutching the flut to his chest.

All the candles went out and Tumnus looked back at Lucy with his eyes glazing over. he shoved the flut at Adalyn and hurried over to the steps near the front door. tears rolled down his cheeks.

Adalyn quickly put the flut back and woke Lucy who looked around and saw it was nearly dark. the wind was whistling out-side.

"Oh, _I should go..", _she stood out of her chair as she whispered this.

"it's too late for that now", Tumnus said through his tears, "I am such a terrible fawn". he looked back down at the floor.

"oh no...", Lucy dissagreed as she walked over to him. "you're the nicest fawn I've ever met", she said.

"then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling", he said. Adalyn stood off to the side watching the two.

"No." she took out a hanky from her pocket and handed it to him, "you can't have done anything that back"

He pressed the corner of his eyes with the hanky to dry any falling tears, "it's not someting I have done, Lucy Pevensie... it's something I'm doing".

"what are you doing?", Lucy asked. Adalyn looked down at the floor, she knew what he was doing.

"I'm kidnapping you...", he answered in a whisper. Adalyn had silent tears rolling down her cheeks, she sat down as Lucy gasped and looked over at Adalyn.

"It was the white witch... she's the one who makes it always winter, always cold", Adalyn said through her tears.

"she gave orders... if any of us were to find a human wondering in the woods w-we're supposed to turn it over to her", Tumnus said.

Lucy had back away from Tumnus, "But, Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't", Yumnus only looked down to the floor. Lucy saw this and couldn't believe it. "I thought you were my friend..." she said. Tumnus looked ack up at her. he quickly stood up and wrapped his red scarf back around his neck.

Adalyn saw what he doing.

"we're going to help you, but you must leave now", she said.

Lucy nodded.

"come now dear Lucy," Tumnus said.

Lucy grabbed Tumnus' hand and they ran out the door. Adalyn closed it just as they left.

"be safe.." she whispered as she closed the door. she went back down to her room.


	3. Chapter 2: The Consicence

**~Chapter 2~ _The Consequence._**

Adalyn sat in the front room three days later reading while sipping tea, a knock was heard on the front door. Tumnus came into the room and shakily opened the door. he still wasn't a hundred percent sure that the queen knew about them helping the human.

He was expecting it to be Maugrim, the captain of the queen's police, but instead it was Lucy Pevensie. she was wearing a night-gown and pink robe with slippers.

"_Lucy Pevensie... What are you doing back?". _he whispered.

_"_you're alright! And yes I'm back!... May I come in?". Lucy said. Adalyn got up from her seat.

"I'll get some toast and tea", she said.

"o-of course Lucy Pevensie". Tumnus said and gestured for her to come in.

"s-sit down with me, please?", he asked. Lucy nodded and shut the door behind her.

Tumnus and Lucy sat down while Adalyn got the tea and toast.

"what brings you back?", Tumnus asked.

"I just wanted to come back to visit. My brothers and sister didn't believe me when I said that Narnia existed, but now that I'm here again I'm sure that it exists.

Adalyn came back placing the tray of food on the table. "Brothers and sister you say?", Adalyn looked excited.

"yes. Peter, Susan and Edmund". Lucy said.

"Y-you know Lucy Pevensie, I think its wonderful that you have siblings. I never had any at all". Tumnus said.

"Mr. Tumnus, the last time I was here you spoke of a white witch. Can you tell me more?", Lucy asked.

"She is an evil witch who took over a hundred years ago and made it always winter, the snow and coldness gives her power", Adalyn said.

"wow..."

"y-yes... She also calls herself 'the queen of Narnia", Tumnus said.

"is she the queen?".

"No! She never will be the queen in our minds", Adalyn said.

"I don't think she deserves to be queen for what she had done", Lucy says.

"we all think that but we cannot stop her", Adalyn says.

They sip on their tea for a while and then Lucy decided she should get going

"I am glad to have met you Lucy Pevensie", Tumnus said.

"As am I", Adalyn said and brought the tea-tray back to the kitchen.

"goodbye now", Lucy said and opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye!", Adalyn and Tumnus said together. They shut the door behind Lucy and sighed with relief.

"Tumnus, what if they catch her?", Adalyn asked right after.

"they won't, she's a smart girl". He answered.

In the evening the next day Mr. Beaver came and Tumnus showed Mr. Beaver Lucy's hanky as proof she was here.

Adalyn had went down to her room to do some reading, but it wasn't long before she heard a long howl and the front door burst open making a loud clatter. Adalyn jumped out of her chair when she heard dishes break as they smashed to the ground.

Then she heard voices.

_"My queen has ordered me and my men to take you to her, you have broken one of her laws." _

_"I-I don't know what you are talking about",_

_"don't lie and we might just go easy on you", _More noise and clattering was heard and then all was silent.

Adalyn shakily sat back down still too scared to go up. She curled herself up into a ball and fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke and the memories of yesterday came flooding back. She wasn't sure if he was gone so she climbed the ladder and lifted the trap door.

A blast of cold air hit her all of a sudden and she was freezing cold. The door was wide open and snow was blowing inside. She went back down and got her sheep wool white shawl

She went back up and saw all that the white witches minions had done. She gasped when she saw a bit of blood on he floor.

"Tumnus...". She said quietly.

She heard some voices outside so she hid.

She was able to see the door but no one could see her.

She heard someone gasp and start running and then someone call Lucy and more running.

Lucy Pevensie appeared at the door followed by an older blond-haired boy, dark brown-haired girl and brown-haired boy.

"who would do something like this?", Lucy looked around. "I wonder what happened to them?".

Adalyn came out of her hiding spot., "I'm fine but Tumnus isn't".

"Adalyn! You're alright!", Lucy came over and hugged her.

"yes Lucy". she hugged the girl back.

"who are you?", The dark-haired boy said.

"I am Adalyn, I'm sure Lucy has told you about me. am I right Lucy?", Adalyn introduced herself.

Lucy nodded, "Adalyn, this is my older brother Peter. My sister Susan", she gestured to the blond-haired boy and dark-haired girl. "and Edmund", she looked at the dark-haired boy in a furry womans coat.

"nice to meet you all", she did a small curtsy.

"it's a pleasure to meet you too", Peter said as he walked over and held out his hand.

It was awkward silence for a few moments.

"you shake it", Peter finally spoke.

"Peter, people here in Narnia don't know about that", Lucy explained and he put his hand down.

"Everyone, look", Susan had ripped a yellow piece of parchment off a nail in a tree pillar.

They all went over, except Edmund, to see it. Susan handed it Peter. he read what was written on it.

"The fawn Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason,

Against her imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia,

for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans,

signed Maugrim

Captain of the secret police.

long live the Queen", he read. a big paw print was at the bottom in Tumnus' blood.

Adalyn took it from Peters hand and looked it over, she accidentally touched his hand it gave her a slight blush. but no one seemed to notice.

"All right, now you really should go back", she said.

"but what about Mr. Tumnus?", Lucy cried.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do", Susan said.

"you don't understand, do you?", Peter and Susan both looked at her, "I'm the human. she must have found out he helped me", she continued.

"maybe we could call the police?", Peter says.

"these are the police", Susan states the obvious.

"don't worry Lu, we'll think of something", Peter bends down to her level.

"Why?", Edmund asks, "I mean, he's a criminal".

"there is nothing we can do. unless you count getting killed ourselves", Adalyn says.

A bird just then chirps outside and 'psst' them.

"did that bird just 'psst' us?", Susan says.

"no, he told us to spin. wha' do ya think!", Adalyn says, her words dripping with sarcasm. She earns a glare from Susan then they all walk outside.

When they got out there the red bird flew away and then a branch snaps over in a set of bushes.

All the heads turn that way as rustling in the bushes grows louder and closer.

Susan and Lucy cower behind Peter but Edmund and Adalyn stand-off to the side slightly. the rustling moves from one place to another and then another, and THEN!...

A beaver appears from behind one of the snow banks in front of them.

"It... it's a beaver", Lucy says.

The beaver steps closer to them and Peter goes toward it, he held out his hand toward it. Adalyn giggled silently.

"Here, boy", he said and clicked his tongue, "here, boy" then there was more clicking of his tongue and them he stopped as he bent down to the Bevers level.

The beaver looked at his hand, "I ain't smell it, if that's what you want." the beaver spoke."Evnin' Lynny", he spoke to Adalyn as he used her nick-name. she had met him once or twice.

Edmund gasped and Susan went wide-eyed while Lucy giggled. Adalyn burst out laughing and Peter blushed slightly.

"evening Beaver", she answered back with a smile."they can all talk, Peter" she said to him.

"oh, sorry", Peter said.

The beaver looked at Lucy, "Lucy Pevensie?".

Lucy looked at the beaver, "yes?", she stepped toward to him as the beaver held out a handkerchief

The beaver gave it to her and she looked it over, "Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr. Tum-".

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took 'im". Mr. Beaver explained.

"is he alright?", Lucy asked.

"shh", Adalyn said.

"_she's right. further in", _Beaver said and started to walk in a direction. thinking they would follow. Adalyn did.

Adalyn noticed the Pevensie's were not following them.

"Beaver they're not following".

"Don't worry, let's go and get 'em then".

So they went back and Adalyn saw them just standing there. she just caught Edmund's last words.

"...trust him?".

"Everything alright?", Adalyn said as she appeared over the snow bank.

"yes. we were just talking". Peter answered.

"_That's better left for safer qua'ers", _Beaver whispered beside Adalyn and the two disappeared again behind the snow bank. this time the Pevensie's followed them.

They walked through some rocky paths as they went to Beavers house together. Adalyn and Peter ended up walking side by side. Adalyn didn't know this but Peter sort of liked her already.

"soooo...", Adalyn said.

"how old are you?", Peter asked.

"sixteen. you?".

"same. how long have you been in Narnia?".

"All my life. I never knew my parents. I'm not even sure they're alive", Adalyn said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.

"you didn't. I only said it".

"alright. different question. how do you know the fawn Tumnus?".

"he was technically my legal guardian. But I spent half my life hiding from something I don't even know about".

"again, I'm sorry I asked."

"it's alright. but I think _it's alright to be a live coward then a dead fool" _she whispered the last bit. Peter chuckled.

"or is it?", he asked and his eyes locked their gaze on her eyes. but they stopped and just smiled at each other.

"Come on, we don't want to be caught out here after nightfall", Beaver said which made them hurry a bit more.

When the light of the sky was almost gone, they came to an opening and saw a beaver dam just down the hill.

"Ah Blimy! looks like the old girl has got the kettle on! nice cup o' rosy lee!", Beaver said as he saw smoke coming out of the chiminey.

"it's lovely!", Lucy commented.

"Ah it's merly a trifle, ya know. still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though". they continued walking.

A female voice was then heard, "Beaver! is that you? I've been worried sick! if I find out you've been with badger again I...OH!" the female beaver saw the four humans and stopped."well those aren't badgers". she came forward, "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" she turned to Beaver, "look at my fur. you coulnd't have given me ten minutes warning?"

Beaver scoffed, "I would've given you a week if I thought it would have help", Beaver and Lucy chuckled.

"Oh come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company", she looks at Beaver when she says this. Beaver just chuckles.


	4. Chapter 3: The Traitor

**~Chapter 4~ _The Traitor_**

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?", Peter asks once they were all seated at the table, Adalyn sat beside the fire while the beavers and Peter, Susan and Lucy sat at the table. Edmund sat on the steps going upstairs.

"they'll have taken him to the witches house. and you know what they say, there's few that go in them gates that come out again", Mrs. Beaver came up to the table.

"Fish 'n' chips?", she said, placing a plate of it beside Lucy who forced a small smile."But there is hope dear, lots of hope", after saying this, Mr. Beaver spit his drink back into his cup.

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than 'ope!", he leaned down, "Aslan is on the move".

All the Pevenie's looked at the two beavers while Edmund was confused and got up, "who's Aslan?", he asked.

Mr. Beaver and Adalyn started to laugh right away."Who's Aslan?", Mr. Beaver said as he continued laughing, "you cheeky little blighter!", he continued laughing until Mrs. Beaver tapped him.

"what?". He said. the female beaver gestured to the four. the Pevensie's had a confused looks on their faces.

"you don't know, do ya?", Mr. Beaver said.

"well, we haven't exactly been here very long", Peter said.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood", he said trying to ring a bell in those Pevensie's minds. "the top geezer. the real king of Narnia".

"he's been away for a long while-", Mrs. Beaver was saying before her husband interrupted her.

"But he's just got back! and he's waiting for you near the stone table!", he sounded excited.

"he's waiting for us?", Lucy said.

"you're bloomin' joking", Mr. Beaver said, then looked at Mrs. Beaver, "they don't even know about the prophecy!".

"well just calm down and tell them then!", Adalyn said, then taking a sip of her drink.

Mr. Beaver sighed, "look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, The secret police," he used his fingers to count ,"it's all happening 'cause of you!", he looked at the three at the table.

"you're blaming us?", Susan said offended.

"No, not blaming. thanking you", Mrs. Beaver said.

"they're still not getting it, Beaver", Adalyn said to Mr. Beaver.

"I see that", He said, "there's a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits a Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done".

"you know, that doesn't really rhyme", Susan pointed out.

"Oh I know it don't. you're kinda missing' the point!", he said.

Mrs. Beaver placed a hand on Mr. Beavers shoulder, "it has long been foretold", she spoke, "that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the white witch, and restore peace to Narnia".

"And you think we're the one's?", Peter said.

"Of course we do!", Adalyn said, "how often do we have two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve wonder straight into Narnia?!".

"Never! so you'd better be them 'cause Aslan's already fitted out you're army!", Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"our army?", Lucy said.

Susan turned to Peter, "Mum sent away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war", she said. Peter looked back at the Beavers.

"I think you've made a mistake", He says, "We're not hero's!".

"We're from Finchley". Susan said, "thank you for your hospitality. but we really have to go", She stood up.

"No, you can't just leave!", Adalyn shouted. Peter stood up beside Susan.

"she's right, we have to help Mr. Tumnus", Lucy said looking up at her brother.

"it's out of our hands", Peter sai to Lucy then turned to the Beavers,"I'm sorry. but it's time the our of us were getting home. Ed?", Susan and Peter turned around to look at their brother but instead finding him gone, "Ed?", They then saw the door slightly ajar.

"I'm gonna kill him", Peter said.

"you may not have to", Mr. Beaver said in a deep serious voice, "has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?".

"yes he has." Lucy said.

"oh no..." Adayln said.

"what?", Susan said.

"When Lucy was here last the white witch was making a daily patrol in the woods. she might have seen Edmund", Adalyn figured.

"what do we do then?", Peter asked worried.

"we've got to get to him before he gets too far", Adalyn hurriedly wrapped her shawl around herself and went out the door. Peter, Lucy, Susan and Mr. Beaver followed in suit. Mrs. Beaver stayed bahind.

They ran through the snow following Edmund's foot-prints in the snow wih Peter in the lead.

"Hurry!", he shouted. they soon came to an opening in the forest and they stopped at the sight.

The White Witches fortress.

They saw that Edmund was near the front gate, which was slightly open.

"Edmund!", Lucy shouted to get his attention.

"Shh, they'll hear ya!", Beaver whispered. Peter then lundged forward to run after his brother but Adalyn jumped forward and grabbed his arm.

"No!", she said.

"get off me!", Peter demanded, but Adalyn didn't let go.

"you're playing into her hands!", Adalyn said.

"we can't just let him go!", Susan said.

"He's our brother!", Lucy cried.

"he's the bait!", Mr. Beaver said, "the witch wants all four o' ya!"

"why?", Peter asked.

"to stop the prophecy from coming true!", Adalyn said.

"To kill ya!", Mr. Beaver said.

Peter looked back out to the fortress just as the gates cloed behind Edmund. he looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"this is all your falt", Susan said to Peter.

"his falt?" Adalyn said.

"my falt", Peter cried.

"none of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!". an argument broke out between Susan and

"oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen", Susan retorted, "which is why we should have left while still could-!", Adalyn broke them up.

"Stop it! you're both acting like children!".

"And this isn't going to help Edmund" Lucy said.

"she's right", Mr. beaver said. "Only Aslan can help you're brother now". Peter looked from his sisters to the beaver.

"then take us to him", Peter said. They looked back out to the icy castle one last time and then started back to the dam.

they were just about at the dam when they heard a long and loud howl, they stopped and looked at each-other.

"she's knows your hear", Adalyn said.

"but how?", Lucy asked.

Adalyn and Beaver were silent and the three Pevensie's looked at each-other then back to the two Narnians.

"you don't think...", Susan said.

"that's exactly what I think." Adayln said. "you're brother has betrayed you"...


	5. Chapter 4: Tools, Not Toys

**~Chapter 5~ _Tools, not Toys_**

"Hurry, Mother! their after us!", Mr. Beaver said as they burst into the dam. They had been running since they had stopped and now the wolves were hot on their trail.

"Oh, right then." She started taking things out of the cupboard.

"what's she doing?", Peter asked. Mr. Beaver shrugged, annoyed at Mrs. Beaver.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. it's a long journey and Beaver get's pretty cranky when he's hungry", Mrs. Beaver said as she took and arm-load of Stuff to the table, dropping pieces of bread on the way. Susan began to help her.

"I'm cranky now!", Mr. Beaver said.

Adalyn then began to help.

"do you think we'll need jam", she asked. they wrapped up the food in a thin, long, piece of linen.

"only if the witch serves toast!", Peter said then they heard barking and snarling as wolves surrounded the dam and started to dig through the wood.

They quickly gathered up their stuff and Mr. Beaver opened up a secret door in the wall and inside was a small space with a large hole in the ground going down. A rope hung above it going down in the hole.

Mr. Beaver jumped down the hole and Mrs. Beaver followed. Lucy slid down the rope than Susan did, Adalyn slid down it next and Then Peter shut the secret door and slid down the rope.

They lit a branch down at the bottom and quickly walked through the tunnel.

"Badger and me made this." Mr. Beaver said. "comes out right near his place".

"you told me it led to your mum's", Mrs. Beaver said as they still walked through the tunnel.

Lucy tripped over a branch just then and then they heard barking and snarling in the tunnel.

"they're in the tunnel", Lucy whispered.

"quick!", Mr. Beaver said, "this way!".

"Hurry!", Mrs. Beaver said. They then ran.

They kept running until they came to a dead-end, only a whole remained as an exit.

"you should have brought a map!", Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"there wasn't room next to the jam!", Mr. Beaver said and jumped up and out of the tunnel and out into the freezing cold outside. The rest followed.

Susan got out,"come on, Lucy!", she pulled her sister out and Peter hurried out behind her. they bushed a barrel in front of the exit. But just then Lucy fell over top of some rocks.

But once they really looked at the rocks they weren't rocks at all.

They were stone animals.

Some squirrels, Chipmunks and a rabbit Lucy had tripped over.

They went over to badgers home and there they saw him and his wife frozen stiff in stone. Mr. Beaver went up to badger.

"I'm so sorry, dear", Mrs. Beaver sympathized and had a hand on his shoulder.

"he was my best mate", he looked about ready to cry.

Lucy looked around with her eyes as she held onto Peters hand. A bull-dog was rock too with some fox's behind him aswell.

"what happened here?", Peter asked thinking out loud.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch", a loud voice from on top of the badgers house said. everyone jumped back.

"you take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters." Mr. Beaver stepped forward but Mrs. Beaver caught his arm. Susan and Lucy were hiding behind Peter, Adalyn was doing the same thing.

"relax", the fox said and jumped down from the low roof, "I'm one of the good guys".

"oh, yeah?. well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad one's", Beaver said with menace in his voice.

"an unfortunate family resemblance. but we can argue breeding later, right now we've gotta move". the fox said. Some wolves were getting nearer to the exit every second.

Everyone heard this, "what'd you have in mind?", Peter asked. Fox looked up to the nearby tree and they all nodded and climbed it.

Good timing too 'cause Fox had enough time to clear away their foot-prints before the wolves came bursting out of the exit knocking the barrel to the side.

"Greeting, gents", Fox said as the wolves surrounded him, "lost something have we?".

"don't patronize me!", Maugrim said as the wolves circled the fox, "I know where you're allegiance lies. we're looking for some humans".

Fox laughs, "Humans? here in Narnia? now that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?".

A wolf behind the fox grabbed him making the fox yelp as he was held in the wolf's almost screamed but Peter covered her mouth quickly.

"your reward is your life, it's not much. But still", Maugrim chuckled evilly, "where are the fugitives?".

The fox whimpered and looked down, "North. they ran north", he lied.

"smell them out!", Maugrim said to his men. the one that had the fox in his mouth through to the side making him yelp. the wolves ran north.

Later into the night the pack of six, plus one fox, lit a fire and sat by while Mrs. Beaver cleaned Fox's wounds.

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." The fox said as he spoke about the stone animals, "Ow! Oh!", he groaned as Mrs. Beaver hit a soft spot as she cleaned the wounds.

"are you alright?", Lucy asked.

"I wish I could say their bark is worse than there bite. Ow!"

"Oh, stop squirming!", Mrs. Beaver said, "you're worse than Beaver on bath day.".

"worse day of the year", Mr. Beaver murmured to the four others.

Susan, Lucy and Adayln giggled and Peter smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for", The fox said as he stood up.

"you're leaving?", Lucy said.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops".

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and Adalyn gasped.

"you've seen Aslan?", Adalyn asked.

"what's he like?", Mrs. Beaver asked.

"like everything we've ever heard", the fox said.

"you'll be glad having him by your side in the battle against the Witch", Adalyn said to Peter. she sat right next to him.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch", Susan said and Lucy nodded her head.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!", the fox said as he looked at Peter. Everyone looked at Peter expecting an answer.

"we can't go to war without ya", Mr. Beaver said. Peter looked from the fox to his sisters to Adalyn and then back to the fox.

"we just want our brother back". Peter said.

The Narnians nodded and they all went to sleep.

Peter was awake, he was poking at the dying embers of the fire.

"can't sleep?", Adalyn said as she came and sat be-side him.

"how could I. My brother is a prisoner of the queen, I'm going to fight and evil wict-".

"uh, that would be _White _evil Witch", Adalyn interrupted, "and I understand what you're going through. I have been in this very similar position before", Adalyn said. Peter looked at her.

"really?", Peter said.

"really. I was barely eight years old when I was caught by the Witch at the lantern waste. I was supposed to be in my room but I snuck out while Tumnus was gone".

"wow, what happened".

"I tried to fight the Witch off but instead I almost became stone. But something really freaky happened. now please don't freak out when I tell you".

"I promise", He said.

"alright. That was the day I found out... I-I was... not fully human. I don't know my other half, but I'm pretty sure I'm mostly human!", she said the last bit quickly so she could get it all out without Peter interrupting.

His reaction was not at all like she had expected. he was actually... calm.

"Why do you figure you are only half human?".

"because for some reason she didn't kill me. and she would 'kill' just to get the chance to 'kill' a human. but she didn't kill me".

"But how do know _if _you are half human?".

"I... I really don't have an answer to that".

* * *

The next day they were on the move and headed for the stone table.

Peter and Adalyn ended up in the back of the group much to Adalyn's genius plan.

"What's Aslan like, do you think?", Peter asked as they walked along. They had already started climbing the tall hills which were after the forest ended.

"I really don't know. I've always just known him as the long-lost king of Narnia, I mean that's what people called him." Adalyn answered."what do you think?".

"well, I can't really imagine him if I don't very much even know who or what he is."

"I don't know what he is but I do know who he is. he is the son of the emperor of the sea's, he is the rightful ruler of Narnia, destined to rule forever and infinity with future rulers at his side. and you know who they are, Peter?".

"Who?".

"Once we are victorious, Aslan himself, will crown you the high king with Susan, Lucy and your brother Edmund at your side, at the side of Aslan". Adalyn said.

"I won't believe until I see it".

"I'll hold it to ya", Adalyn and Peter smiled at each-other.

They came to a very high ledge at a cliff where it over-looked the entire land of Narnia. Peter and Adalyn were in awe. Susan and Lucy were just about the same, only more.

"Now Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table".

"I don't see it", Susan said.

"Just across the Frozen river", Adalyn pointed out, "I think you left that bit out, Beaver".

"River?", Peter looked at Mrs. Beaver.

"yes, but don't worry dear", Mrs. beaver said.

"The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years", Adalyn said and Peter looked back out to the horizon.

"it's so far".

"it's the world, dear. did you expect it to be small?", Mrs. Beaver said.

"smaller", Susan said as she looked at her brother annoyed with him. they continued walking.

They had been walking over top of the frozen river for a while now as they walked slower 'cause they were getting tired.

The beavers were in the lead and the other four were lagging behind. Susan was chest to the beavers while young Lucy brought up the rear with Adalyn beside her.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young.", Mr. Beaver said for about the hundredth time.

Peter saw that Lucy was tired and allowed her to climb onto her back, "if he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat.", Peter said. Lucy, Adalyn and Susan laughed at this.

"I will even wear it", Adalyn volunteered. the other three laughed again.

"And I will gladly give it to you", Peter smiled at her again. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up! Stop you're flirting and come on!", Mr. Beaver shouted once again. Peter and Adalyn blushed lightly and looked away from each-other.

"He is getting a little bossy", Lucy commented.

"I'll say", Adalyn said.

"NO! Behind you! It's her!", Mrs. Beaver cried just as they heard a sleigh and bells skidding across the ice.

They looked behind them and there was a sleigh in the distance so Lucy got off Peters back and they all got their second winds and they ran like the dickens.

Apparently Peter didn't think that Adalyn was running fast enough so he uh, grabbed her hand

They made it to the forest and hid in a small den down below above where they were running.

They made it just in time too because the sleigh stopped right where they were only seconds later.

They were out of breath and trying it to catch it, shadow was seen reflecting on the snow in front of them.

Snow fell from above apparently covering their tracks, weird, then it stopped and the shadow went away and all was quiet.

"maybe she's gone", Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go look", Peter went to get up but Mr. Beaver stopped him.

"_No! _you're worth nothing to Narnia dead", Mr. Beaver said.

"But neither are you, Beaver", Mrs. Beaver said. Mr. Beaver grabbed her paw.

"thanks, sweetheart". he let go of her paw and scampered up the small bank. all was quiet for minutes...

UNTIL!...

"Come here! Come here!", Mr. Beaver popped his head into the entrance, "I hope you've all been good 'cause there someone here to see ya!", he went back up and all of them sighed with relief and climbed out of the den.

Once they got up there was a big man standing there with a snow-white beard and a burgundy red coat. He chuckled when he saw the three humans and Adalyn.

Lucy was over-joyed to see Father Christmas.

"Merry christmas, sir", Lucy said, her smile big as she walked toward him.

"it certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived", Father christmas said. Susan turned to Peter.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I go here", she looked at Adalyn and then back at Peter,"But this-", Peter had enough and walked up to father christmas.

"we thought you were the white Witch", peter said to the him.

"Yes, sorry about that but in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the Witch".

"I thought there was no christmas in Narnia", Susan came forward and stopped behind Peter. Adalyn kind of hung back.

No. For a long time." Lucy looked at him ,"But the hope that you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power", Father christmas continued. Lucy smiled at this.

"Still, I dare say you could do with these", He said and took a huge bag from the sleigh.

"Presents!", Lucy rushed forward. Father christmas took out a dagger and glass bottle of red liquid. He leaned down to Lucy's height and held of the red liquid.

"The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury", he said. Lucy took the bottle from him. "And though I hope you never have to use it...", he spoke of the dagger he held up. Lucy took that too.

"Thank you, sir, but I think I could be brave enough", Lucy looked over the dagger. The top of the hilt had a face of a lion.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs", Lucy went back over to Peter with her gifts and father christmas took out a bow and sheath of arrows.

"Susan." he called her toward him then he continued, "trust in this boy and it will not easily miss".

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?", Susan questioned.

Father Christmas chuckled, "Though you don't have a problem of making yourself heard", Father christmas said Adalyn murmured something of the sort.

"blow on this and wherever you are, help will come", He gave her a horn made of ivory and had a lion's head at front where the sound of the horn would come out of it's open mouth.

"Thanks...", she smiled and he went back to the bag and pulled out a sheathed sword and shield.

"Peter", Father christmas walked over to Peter, "the time to use these may be near at hand", he handed him the sword and slipt the shield onto his arm. Peter un-sheathed the sword and looked at the words down the side of the sword.

"thank you, sir", Peter said as he looked over the sword and then sheathed it again. Father Christmas went back to his sleigh.

"I almost forgot about you Adalyn, come with me, I would like to speak to you in private", they went to the pother side of the sleigh and farther into the woods.

"Yes, sir?", Adalyn said.

"Adalyn, you know that you are more then human, right?", he asked.

"yes, I do", she looked down at the ground.

"You are half human but the other half of you is magical. Here, this is for you", He held out his hand and on his palm lay a ring with a lion's head on the top. "this is a weapon that only you can control.", he handed her the ring. Adalyn's birth mark was showing some what and it started to glow fire-red and it disappeared only to appear on her wrist traveling in a vine like way onto her hand. the head of the lion appeared on the palm of her hand, a deep fiery red.

"what... just happened?", Adalyn asked as the ring turned into a long staff and it glowed at her touch.

"this staff is built, just like the witch's, but it is used for good. Your father had this made only for you. he asked me to give it to you", Father christmas said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"M-my father? y-you mean he's alive?", Adalyn stuttered.

"I haven't seen him since Aslan knows when, probably since you were born", Father Christmas saw her face, she was tearing up. "But I need you to guard your heart, you could live for infinity if you aren't killed and I don't mean physically. you are special and strong, Adalyn, don't ever doubt it", Father christams and her went back to the group.

"These are tools, not toys", He said and Peter and the others looked at him, "bear them well and wisely", all of them smiled. "Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've gone a hundred years", he put the bag back into the sleigh and climbed in, "Long live Aslan! and merry christmas!", he drove off then and they all shouted their goodbyes and their own merry christmas'.

Lucy turned to Susan, "told you he real", Susan rolled her eyes and the others laughed.

Then Peter spoke.

"He said winter was almost over", he kept looking at the sleigh dissappearing through the forest, then he quickly turned to the others, "you know what that means", they looked at him confused. Adalyn spoke up.

"no more ice".


	6. Chapter 5: Walking on water

**~Chapter 5~ _Running On Water_**

Seconds later they were running through the forest and soon came a cliff where the frozen river's ice was slowly melting and the water was rushing. A small patch was all there was left.

"we need to cross, now!", Peter said.

"don't beaver's make dams?", Lucy asked the beavers.

"I'm not that dast dear, dear", Mr. beaver said.

"Come on!", Peter said and grabbed lucy's hand which made her gasp at his force. There was a small rocky way down to the river where they could climb down.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?"

"We don't have a minute." Peter and Susan began to fight again.

"I'm just trying to be realistic", Susan defended herself.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual", Peter said and continued down the cliff with Lucy in tow. They heard wolves howling in the distant.

Adalyn hurried down behind Lucy and Susan came after.

They got down there and Peter stepped onto the ice but water spit up and he quickly stepped back.

"Wait. maybe I should go first", Mr. beaver said.

"Maybe you should." Peter said. his face gave off that he was afraid.

Mr. Beaver stepped onto the ice and started patting it with his tail but some parts cracked under neath him.

"you've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you", Mrs. beaver scolded.

"well, you never know which meals gonna be your last", he said, "especially with your cooking".

Peter held onto Lucy as they started out onto the ice after Mrs. beaver went out. Susan followed them with Adalyn in the back.

Some ice cracked under neath Lucy and she shrieked but Peter pulled her back and she was fine.

Susan looked back and Adalyn looked at her and nodded.

Susan turned back and consentratided on her foot-work, "if mum knew what we were doing...", Susan trailed off.

"Mums not here", Peter said. Adalyn saw some snow fall off the top of the water fall and looked up and saw wolves running across.

"Peter! they caught up!", she screamed at him.

"Run!", they all ran across the ice and it cracked faster underneath their feet.

"Hurry!", Susan cried.

The wolves got down faster then they got to the other side and they hopped onto the ice in front of the people. they were trapped because the river was ll cracked up behind them and wolves were behind them too on the bank of the river and then Muagrim and another wolf was in front of them.

Mr. Beaver wne tup to the one wolf and growl at him but the wolf grabbed him and held him on his back.

"No!", Mrs. Beaver yelled. peter took out his sword and pointed it at Maugrim. The lead Wolf came closer.

"Put that down, boy", Maugrim said. Peter had the others behind him, Adalyn was right behind him watching the wolf. "someone could get hurt." he continuted.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!", mr. beaver yelled but the wolf campled down on his throat.

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you", They were nearing the edge of the ice.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!"Susan said.

The wolf chuckled, "smart, girl".

"Dont listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!", Mr. Beaver shouted once again.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go".

"Look, just because some man in a read coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!", Susan cried.

"Peter, don't listen to her!", Adalyn said. "Kill him!".

"Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!", Mr. beaver cried once more.

"what's it gonna be, son of Adam?", Maugrim asked, "I won't wait forever. And neither will the river", he told them. Peter still had his sword pointed at the wolf.

The water fall started to crack open and water spirted out.

"Peter!", lucy screamed.

Peter looked around feriously.

"Hold onto me!", he said and then pludged the sword into the ice block they were on. The waterfall started to fall apart and more water burst forth and then it turned into a full waterfall.

Adalyn closed her eyes tight and held her breath as the water brought them under water.

They didn't come up for a few minutes but they did and Peter still had his hand on the sword and his sisters.

Meanwhile Adalyn had slipped off when the huge wave hit and was now unconscious and floating down stream as the water rushed all around her. Her shawl was lost in the water too. But lucky for her, her dress caught a branch on the river bank and she was just floating there.

Peter and Susan had gotten out of the water but Lucy had alos slipped off the ice and out of her coat, Peter still had it though.

"Where's Lucy and Adalyn?!", Susan asked her brother all panicked. he helled up Luc's empty coat and Adalyn was no where in sight.

"what have you done?", Susan yelled at her brother and began calling her sister.

"has anyone seen my coat?", Lucy appeared bhind them and Peter whipped around to face his sister. peter drapped her coat on her shoulders.

"don't worry dear, your brother has got you well looked after". Mr. beaver said. Lucy looked around.

"Where's Adalyn?", she said frantic.

"Oh, no...", Peter said and began walking down the bank calling for her.

Meanwhile Adalyn had slowly gained consoiusness and groaned 'cause she had hit her head

Peter had apparently heard the groan and saw her nearly underwater beside his feet.

"ADalyn!", he cried and pulled her out of the water. He layed her on the snow and wapped his coat around her.

"Adalyn, wake up." he shook her, "please Adalyn, get up! please!", some tears started to fall from Peters eyes as he watched."please...".

Adalyn had turned her staff back into a ring and so it lit up and she slowly opened her eyes and moaned, Peter heard it and his head shot up faster then a gazelle running from a lion **(LOL! :D).**

"Peter...", she whispered horasly, barely awake.

"I'm right here, Adalyn. I'm right here". He said. he wiped his tears away. she fell asleep and Peter scooped her up in his arms and carried her.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore", Mrs. Beaver commented as cherry-blossoms bloomed on the nearby trees. Peter smiled and they began walking again.

That night they rested in the forest and watched it turn green, they had hung their coats to dry.

Adalyn had woken up just then and the first thing she saw was Peter sitting beside her. She gasped and sat up when she saw it was dark. Peter heard her.

"Adalyn! your alright!", he brought her into his arms. Adalyn smiled.

"of course I am, silly". she and Peter chuckled.

"I know... I was just really worried". He still held her in his arms.

"What time is it?", Adaly got out of his arms.

"about midnight", he said. the burning fire made his tan skin glow.

"really?".

"hmhmm". Peter answered.

Adalyn sighed and laid down, Peter layed down beside her. and together they looked at the bright, shining stars.

"What's this on your hand?", he took his hand in hers and touched the lion head.

"it's my simble. I think that is what made the Witch not kill me all those years ago".

"really? and I noticed that you eyes are now forest green instead of icy blue", Peter and Adalyn locked eyes. Adalyn blushed.

"it's who I am. I am the oposite of the witch. Father christmas gave me this", she took of her ring and held it in her palm and it turned to a staff, it glowed at her touch. "My father had it built for me". Tears came to here eyes.

"your father? didn't you say he was dead?", Peter looked at the staff, they were both sitting up again.

"yes I did, but father christmas gave me the impreshion that he may be dead or alive. I don't know which to believe".

"your heart will guide you ", Peter said and touched the part where her heart was. Adalyn looked at his hand, placed her hand on it and then looked up into his eyes. Peter wasn't even talking about her father. Adalyn suspected this.

"It already has...", They were lost in each-others eyes, Peter in Adalyn's green one's and Adalyn in Peter's dark blue one's, they both leaned in and they shared a short, light kiss.

Then they laid down and fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	7. Chapter 6: Never Ending Truth's

**~Chapter 6~ _Never Ending Truth's_**

The next morning the sun was shining bright and the sky was clear blue, flowers bloomed here and there and the tree's became green as they walked though the forest. they left their coats where they last were and moved on to Aslan's camp.

They came to Aslan's camp by mid-day and by that time the world seemed to have blossomed into spring for the everything was green and colorful. Peter and Adalyn walked beside hech-other smiling as the mood in the air was veryful and happy.

They arrived at Aslan's camp and a centaur stood on the hill-top and blew into a trumpet to announe their arrival.

All the Narnians were working and making weapons and children played here and there. Everyone looked up as the group passed them and then the Narnians stopped their work and followed the people to Aslan's tent.

They passed some fawns working hard and one smiled at them. This one wasn't really a fawn, he was only descised as one 'cause his ring allowed him to shape-shift into any creature.

"what are they all staring at us?", Susan asked still smiling.

"maybe they think you look funny?", Adalyn said, she was on the other side of Peter who was on Susan's left. Lucy and Peter chuckled when Susan looked freaked out. they continued walking. the beavers were in the front. Mrs. Beaver was brushing her fur with her nails.

"Oi, stop your fussing. You look lovely", Mr. beaver commented and Mrs. Beaver smiled.

They came to Aslan's tent, the best of them all, where a large centaur stood near. The Pevensie's walked closer. Adalyn kind of hung back.

Peter un-sheathed his sword and held it up, "we have come to see Aslan", he said the centaur. The centaur looked over at the tent.

The Narnians bowed, including Adalyn.

Soon a majestic Lion stepped out of the gold and red tent. Adalyn lifted her head and saw the lion, he frightening that you wanted to run but his eyes told you to stay, and that it was Adalyn did.

Lucy smiled when she saw him and Susan lift the coner of her mouth but Peter's face was serious. The three Pevensie's bowed to the great lion.

"Welcom Peter, son of Adam." the lion, Aslna, spoke. peter lifted his head. "Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve.", Lucy and Susan lifted their heads. "And welcome to you Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the fourth?". Aslan asked and everyone stood up. peter sheathed his sword.

"that's why we're here, sir. We need your help", Peter said. All of Narnians had stood, Adalyn included.

"We had some trouble along the way", Susan said.

"our brother has been captured by the white witch", Peter looked at the great lion sadly.

"Captured? how could this happen?", Aslan looked at the three human's. they were silent.

"He betrayed them, your Majesty", Mr. beaver spoke for them. The crowd murmured at his words.

"the he has betrayed us all!", the centaur on the low rocks said.

"Peace, Oreius", Aslan shuhshed the centaur, "I'm sure there's and explanation", looking at Peter as he said this.

"It's my falt, really", Peter spoke up sadly, Adalyn came up behind him, "I was too hard on him".

"We all were", Adalyn said placing a hand on Peters shoulder, he looked at her then back at Aslan.

"Sir, he's our brother", Lucy told the lion.

"I know, dear one", The lion said. "But that makes the betrayal all the worse", Aslan looked from Lucy to Peter, "this may be harder then you think". Peter nodded sadly.

The crowd startd to disperse and Peter walked off on his own, he was feeling guilty.

Some female fawns came up to the three women, bowing to Aslan first, and asked them if they would like to change into more comfortable clothes.

"I'm quite fine with the one I have", Adalyn smiled, "thank you though". The fawns smiled at her and then went off into a tent with Lucy and Susan.

"Adalyn, I would like to have a word with you", Aslan spoke to Adalyn, she nodded and followed behind him as he went back inside the tent.

"Did I do something wrong, Aslan?", Adalyn asked worried.

"None of the sort, dear one, But your mind is confused. I know you have a strong mind Adalyn, but some things are best to figure out out loud.", Aslan said.

"Aslan, Father Christmas said he knew my father when I was born, is he alive or not?...", Adalyn said.

"He may be hard to find but he has always been there Adalyn, and so have I."

"Was it you the one who gave me the courage to run away that day?", Adalyn asked couriously.

"That was all on your own Adalyn. But the reason the Witch didn't kill you was because you are of her blood", Aslan said.

" 'I am of her' what!", Adalyn exclaimed, "I don't understand Aslan". She huffed and plopped down onto the ground.

"Adalyn, the reason she did not kill you is because she did not have the will too. She reconized the birth mark you had on your shoulder and it stopped her", Aslan explained.

"But how would she roconize it, I mean, she has never seen before that time".

"She is your mother, dear one", Aslan said calmly.

"sh-she's wha'?", Adalyn said shocked.

"this may come as a shock, dear one, but it is without doubt true", Aslan left the tent.

Adalyn followed him moments later, a fawn spyed on her and touched his ring, he turned into a human, his normal form.

"Adalyn dear...", The man said as he spoke to her. She stopped

"Lokk, i just found my mother is the White Witch so i don't really want to talk to anyone-", she stopped when she saw his face, it was familiar. very faint, though.

"Do I know you?", she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes you do, dear Adalyn. I am the one who gave you away the day you were born. I'm your father", the older man said.


	8. Chapter 7: To Stay Or Leave?

**~Chapter 7~ _To Stay Or Leave?_**

Adalyn went into the tent she shared with Lucy and Susan and changed out of her black dress and into a dark purple dress and just sat in the hammock she used for her bed. She contemplated on wether believing the man or not.

All of a sudden a loud horn blew in the distance multiple times and right then Adalyn took her ring off, transformed it into the staff and ran off to where the sound was coming from. She already knew it was Susan's horn and that Susan was in danger.

When she got to the creek she saw Peter racing through the water to get to his sister's who were up in a tree while Maugrim and another wolf tried to get them.

"Get back!", Peter yelled at me and then pointed his sword at Maugrim. the other wolf went behind Peter.

"Come on. We've already been through this before."Maugrim said and the other wolf barked at Peter. Adalyn just watched from the other side of the creek in horror. Maugrim continued, "We both know you haven't got it in ya!", Maugrim snarled.

"Peter! watch out!", Susan cried from in the tree. Then there was a lot of growling and snarling from both wolves as they stared Peter down, waiting for the one-another to pounce any moment.

Adalyn saw Aslan come from behind her and step on the lone wolf as he was about to jump on Peter's back, Aslan held the wolf down with only his paw. Some other Narnian warriors, including Orieus the centaur, we're about to come over and kill Maugrim but Aslan stopped them. Adalyn was also going to.

"No! stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle", Aslan said and they all watched the scene un-fold in front of them.

Peter looked back over at the wolf, pointing the sword at him as Maugrim spoke, "you may think you're a king", Maugrim growled, and got into position to pounce, "But you're gonna die... Like a DOG!"  
, and he pounced on Peter. Adalyn screamed and so did Susan and Lucy. Susan and Lucy got down from the tree and was by Peter's side as well as Adalyn. They rolled the dead wolf off of Peter.

Peter sat up, a bit stunned, but other than that he was fine. He looked at the dead wolf with wide eyes and then back at the three girls and brough them all into a hug.

Aslan let the other wolf go from under his paw and it ran away.

"After him." Aslan said to the warrior's, "He'll lead you to Edmund". Aslan smiled at the humans and they gave him look of appreciation.". Orieus nodded and the Narnian's were off running after the lone wolf.

Aslan looked back at Peter, "Peter, clean your sword", and after Peter did he nelt in front of Aslan while Aslan put his right paw on Peter's shoulder then took it off, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs-Bane" Peter stood up, "Knight of Narnia", Aslan proclaimed him. Peter looked over his shoulder at the girls and they smiled at him proud and then Peter looked back at Aslan with smile of thanks to the mighty lion.

The next morning Lucy, Adalyn and Susan came out of their tent's to see Peter looking at something on the hill-side and then they saw it too. Aslan was there speaking with Edmund.

Lucy went to go up to them but Peter caught her arm and gave her a solemn look on his face which made Lucy stop. Adalyn put a hand on Peter's shoulder. he looked at her for a fleeting second then looked back at Aslan and Edmund.

The mighty lion and Edmund came down from the hill and went over to the small group.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund of what has past", Aslan said and walked away leaving Edmund with his siblings and Adalyn.

"Hello..", Edmund looked at them sheepishly but Lucy only smiled and hugged her brother which he returned. Susan hugged him next and Adalyn gave him a smile of sympathy.

" are you alright?", Adalyn asked.

"I'm a little tired", he answerd and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Get some sleep", Peter said a little ruffly and Edmund looked down and headed over to the tent. Adalyn didn't look happy at what Peter did so she nuged his with her elbow and he got her message. "And Edmund", Edmund looked back over to Peter, "Try not to wonder off", Peter said and Edund smirked at his brothers humor and he continued his way into the tent.

That after noon after Edmund had his little nap and had changed into Narnian clothes he and his siblings, plus Adalyn, had some lunch together, injoying light conversation's.

Lucy noticed that Edmund was rather wolfing his food down and said something, "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed", Edmun chuckled at his sister's remark.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back", Peter said as he leaned against a large boulder away from the table, drinking a goblet of water.

"We're going home?", Susan asked. Adalyn came out and sat down, she poured herself a glass of water.

"You are", he came over and sat down beside his sister, "I promised mum I keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help".

"But they need us", Lucy said, "All five of us". She said this looking at Adalyn.

"Lucy it's too dangerous", Peter told her,"You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!".

"Which is why you have to stay", Adalyn said. Peter looked shocked.

"Sorry?", He looked confused. Peter that is.

"I agree with Adalyn. I've seen what the White Witch can do." he then looked down, "And I've helped her do it". then he looked up at all of them, "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it".

Susan put down her fork, "I suppose tha's it then", she stood up and took her bow and sheath of arrows.

"Where are you going?", Peter asked.

"To get in some pratice", Susan smirked and walked off to the archery range zone.


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth Is The Truth

**~Chapter 8~**

While Susan and Lucy went to the archery practice, a Narnian was teaching Adalyn to sword fight. Edmund and Peter were training with swords while riding horses.

Mr. Beaver came running up to them shouting for them to stop.

"Peter! Edmund! Girls!", Mr. Beaver said. The boys were sword fighting right beside the archery range. Adalyn came running over.

"What? What is it?", She asked breathless.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan." Edmund looked worried at Beavers words, "She's on her way here!".

They all rushed to the center of the Narnian camp where Aslan's tent stood and were just in time to see four cyclops' carrying the Witch through the crowd on a chair while a black dwarf called Ginnarbrik went in front of them shouting of the Witches arrival.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!", Ginnarbrik said and the Narnian's shouted nasty things at the them, but Ginnarbrik continued anyway, "Empress of the lone Islands!", even Aslan growled as she stared at him. The four Pevensie's, Adalyn and the beavers arrived at the scene and the cyclops' set the Witch's chair and she stood up, she walked toward Aslan as she stared at Adalyn in surprise. She stopped before Aslan and turned her head to him.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan", the crowd started to murmur quietly.

"His offense was not against you", Aslan replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?".

Aslan growled loudly, "Do not cite the deep magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written", Aslan glared at her.

"Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me, his blood is my property", Peter unsheathed his sword and Adalyn took the sword that she had been training with and pointed it at her, this did not go unnoticed by the Witch.

"Try and take him then", Adalyn said, Peter nodded in agreement. the Witch smirked at them both.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right... daughter? little King?", She looked at the two,"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands", she turned to the large crowd, "All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water", the crowd gasped. the Witch then pointed at Edmund, "That boy will die, on the tone table... As is tradition", she put her finger down and looked back at Aslan, "You dare not refuse me".

"Enough." Aslan said, "I shall talk with you alone." Aslan went inside his tent. The Witch glanced once more and Adalyn before following Aslan into the tent.

Aslan and the Witch were in there a long time so the Pevensie's had sat on the ground a while ago and just pulled grass out of the ground until they heard some rustling in the tent so Peter stood up, along with Adalyn and the others. The Narnian's also paid attention and then the Witch came out and looked at Edmund and then glared at Adalyn.

The Witch went over and stood in front of her chair as Aslan came out. Everyone waited breathlessly as Aslan held his head high, "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood", then there was all sorts of cheering and congratulating and hugging and happiness and joy.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?", the Witch asked. Aslan answered with a mighty roar and the Witch sat down on her chair and with that the Witch left. The Narnian's started to celebrate. But only Lucy and Adalyn noticed Aslan's sad expression. They were now worried for him.

Aslan's looked at the two with sad eyes and then retreated into his tent.

That evening when everyone was eating dinner Adalyn went to Aslan's tent.

"Aslan? are you alright?", she found him just standing in the tent and staring at the canvas.

"Some things are just better unsaid then known about", he said sadly.

"But Aslan there is something wrong, I know it. What deal did you make with the Witch that made her give up on Edmund?". Adalyn asked but she already had a feeling she knew.

When Aslan didn't answer Adalyn sighed and went out, but she didn't go to bed because she was quite troubled.

'She went up to a high hill where it over-looked the entire camp and you could see Cair-Paravel.

She watched the sun set the camp go to sleep and she laid back and looked at the stars of the night sky.

She heard foot-steps behind her, she quickly sat up and looked behind her. It was that man who told her he was her father. She turned her head back to the scenery, "what do you want?".

"I want to apologize that I was to forward with my words earlier yesterday, but they are true, Adalyn", he sat down beside her."You are my daughter, just as I am your father."

"Why did you abandon me?". Adalyn said, still keeping her head forward.

"Didn't the Dryads find you a home?", Her father looked at her quizzically.

"What Dryad's?" Adalyn asked and she looked at him. "Tumnus said he found me at his front door".

"Well then he is lying. I took you away from the Witch's fortress in hopes for you to have a better life. I told the Dryad's to take care of you and tell no one of who you were. i guess that secret wasn't kept". Her father looked out to Cair-Paravel. "I took you away so that the Witch wouldn't kiill you. I had gone back to the castle and told the Witch that you were dead and then I left for the Narnian camp here at the stone table as soon as I got word that Aslan might soon come back. That was sixteen years ago. And I'm glad I left you in the care of Tumnus, you seem to have turned out wonderful". Adalyn smiled at her fathers comment.

"Well, being trapped in the ground pretty much your whole life sort of does where off on you", She said and laid down, "Why did you and mother have me?".

"She put me under a spell and I don't remember anythig of what happened, I only faked of being under her control when the magic wore off and then a few days later you were born".

"Oh", she said softly, "another question, how did you know my magic was the opposite of the Witch?".

"I made that staff with the help of the fire fairies in Archenland. The Calormen and Archenland happened to be at war at the time so when I created the staff and I defeated the Calormen with it and then the staff locked I couldn't use it. But when you were born you had the Narnian seal on your shoulder and I knew you would someday use it".

"Why is that?"

"When I saw the birth-mark it glowed red and I just knew".

"hmm", she pondered this a moment."what's your real name and how did you come to Narnia?".

"I cannot remember my real name for I lost my memory when I hit my head and got a concusion. So the Narnians call me 'Isstrom' and I forget how I came to Narnia". Isstrom answered his daughter.

Adalyn closed her eyes as her father rambled on about Narnian life and stuff but she fell asleep in the middle of it.

Isstrom saw his daughter asleep and so he picked her up and put her in bed in the tent she shared with Susan and Lucy

"Good night, Adalyn." He kissed her forhead and left the tent.


	10. Chapter 9: A New Leader

**~Chapter 9~** _**A New Leader**_

In the middle of the night Adalyn woke up and she saw Lucy and Susan were gone as well as their capes and weapons. Adalyn hurried to the boys tent.

"_Peter! Peter", _She shook his shoulder and he mumbled something like 'five more minutes' and then he rolled over and fell back asleep.

She then shook Edmund's shoulder and he also rolled over and began to snore again. Adalyn rolled her eyes and went back out of the tent.

She went into the forest and ran a bit and then she saw something walking in the distance and so she hurried to see Lucy and Susan walking on either side of Aslan.

Then they stopped.

"Dear one, I know you are there", Aslan spoke to Adalyn.

Adalyn came up to them, "I'm sorry Aslan, but when I saw Susan and Lucy gone I got worried. Can't I join you?", asked as she stood beside Lucy.

"Just for a little while", He answered and they began walking again.

When they walked for a bit more they stopped.

"It is time." he turned around to them, "from here I must go on alone".

"But Aslan..." Susan trailed off.

"You have to trust me", Aslan said, "For this must be done". He looked at the three girls, "Thank you Susan, Thank you Lucy , Thank you Adalyn. and farewell". He continued to walk as the three girls looked at each-other then followed him but staying a distance behind him.

"He told us to stay", Adalyn whispered to the girls. "This isn't right".

Susan and Lucy didn't answer but she got a nod from Lucy.

They hid behind some bushes as they watched the stone table that was in the opening where it over looked the valley.

Torches were lit all around it where The Witches people stood around the stone table.

"I can't stay", Adalyn whispered when the Witch came up on the stone table with a stone knife in her hands. "she'll sense me and put us all in danger".

"then go... warn the others", Lucy said with a worried look on her face.

"I will, be safe you two", they hugged.

"We will," Susan said. Adalyn gave her a nod and then she left, with the words of the Witch ringing in her head as she left, 'behold, the great lion' the Witch said as she left.

Adalyn made it back to camp about ten minutes later. She went into her tent where she had forgotten her ring and so she picked it up and slid it on her middle finger of her left hand.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her fiery red hair down her back, her purple dress flowing down her body showing off the curves she had.

Adalyn glared at herself in the mirror. Adalyn turned her ring into a staff and it glowed at her touch. She knew that her power was the opposite of the queen.

She went out of the tent and focused her energy with the staff and stabbed the ground with her staff, a circle surrounded the staff and it wouldn't stop growing so she quickly took the staff of the ground and the circle disappeared.

She drew a circle in the air with the staff and a ring of fire came forth and then it disappeared.

She grinned, 'this could come in handy', she thought to herself.

By the time she was finished the camp was starting to wake up and Narnian's were everywhere. She went straight to Peters tent and was about to enter when she saw some petal's flow into the room and brush over Peter's cheek in which he felt it and rubbed his cheek.

But the petal's went together and formed in the shape of a woman, A dryad naturally.

Peter peeked his eye open and saw the figure and so just out of instinct he pulled his sword out and pointed it at the dryad. Edmund had been woken up by the noises Peter made and Edmund stared at the figure.

"Be still, my Prince's", The dryad spoke. Edmund and Peter looked at each-other wide-eyed. the dryad continued.

"I bring grave news from your sisters", Peter lowered his sword at this and now he just noticed Adalyn there.

"The White Witch has slain the mighty lion of Narnia. She now descends an army to Narnia", the dryad said. It then disappeared and Adalyn came in.

"It is true", she had turned her staff back into the ring, "I was with Lucy and Susan when they began to watch and I left. Peter I am so sorry".

Peter got out of bed and so did Edmund. They got on their vests and strapped their swords to their sides and Edmund walked out leaving Adalyn and Peter alone in the tent.

"How do you know this?".

"When I woke in the middle of the night, I saw that Lucy and Susan were gone. So I later found them in the woods walking beside Aslan. Aslan said that he must go on alone and he thanked us and said goodbye. We followed him slowly far behind him, Susan and Lucy stayed to watch but I left so that the Witch wouldn't sense my presence". She walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Peter, I'm so sorry. Aslan shouldn't have had to go in Edmund's place... but it was Aslan's own choice to do so". Peter brought Adalyn into a hug.

"I know, I just can't believe he is... dead", Peter said . they let go of each-other, "I don't know what do now". he went out of the tent with a solemn look on his face. Edmund wa standing beside the table with a map and peices of blue and red. the red was them and the blue was the enemy. Orieos was clad in armor, standing beside Edmund.

"She's right", he went and leaned on the table with his fist's. Adalyn came out behind him.

"He's gone", Adalyn said.

Edmund looked up at Orieos and then back at Peter.

"Then you'll have to lead us", Edmund said. Peter looked up at him with a sad look on his face.

"Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you", Edmund had continued.

"I can't", Peter said.

"Aslan believed you could", Edmund said.

"And so do we", Adalyn said, gesturing to them all.

Peter looked at Adalyn long and hard and then he nodded.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire." Orieus spoke."what are your orders?".

Peter looked down at the map, trying figuring out a plan.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10: Lovin' You

**~Chapter 10~ _Lovin' You_**

Adalyn had hurried to the armory after Peter ordered that they get ready and be prepared for the coming battle.

Adalyn was now in her tent putting on her black dress and added a metal plate to her chest for protection. She then put her hair up in a bun and strapped her sword to her belt and her shield to her back. The last thing she did was slip her ring back onto her finger. She was ready. Ready to fight in the name of Aslan and to destroy her mother once and for all.

Adalyn went to the armory again to check on the progress and she happened to meet Peter there, he was putting on his full body armor. Edmund was already suited up and picking his sword.

"Need some help?", Adalyn said when she saw Peter struggling to put his shoulder guards on. Peter looked up from what he was doing.

"Oh, hey. But no thanks, I've... almost... GOT IT!", he had put on the last pieces of his armor on and now all he needed was his gloves.

"Here", She took them off the shelf, "Let me", she slid them onto his hands and he watched her as she did it.

"Adalyn... if I don't make it-", he didn't finish his words cause she had put her finger on his lips.

"Don't say that. of course you're going to make it", She stared intently into his blue eyes as she said this. Edmund was watching with his mouth half-open.

Peter shot his brother a look and nodded at Adalyn. The he strapped his sword to his waist and put his helmet on his head, but didn't put the mask down yet.

"Now you look fit for battle. Are you ready for it?". Adalyn asked.

"As ready as I will ever be". he grabbed his shield and Adalyn strapped it to his back.

"I'll take that as a yes", Adalyn smiled as she came back to his front. the trumpet blared outside for all to set out to the battle field.

"Look's like it's time to go?", Peter said as he looked at the entry way and then back at Adalyn. Adalyn slowly nodded and the two walked out hand-in-hand. Peter had his white unicorn waiting for him. Adalyn climbed on behind him.

They rode off with the rest of the Narnian's following and soon they were at the big field where a large cliff and rocks were behind them.

Adalyn got off the horse and hurried up the cliff with Edmund right behind her.

Adalyn and Edmund stood side by side and Mr. Beaver stood beside Adalyn on her right. He had a small bow in his hand and a sheath of arrows on his back. Isstrom was down there with the fawns and satyr's

Peter signal's The captain of the griffin's to go and see where the witch's army was at. so the griffin, named Maram, flew off through the air and came back about five minutes later. He passed Adalyn and Edmund and as he flew down to the rock beside Peter.

"They've come, your Highness, in number ands weapons far greater than our own", Maram reported..

"Numbers do not win a battle", Orieus said, he was on Peter's other side.

"No", Peter agreed, "But I bet they help".

In the distance they could hear shouts and yelling of the Witch's army, then the Witch's general, a minotaur, came into view. Appearing on the rock that led to the large valley.

He lifted his axe and roared and waved the others up from behind him. Soon the entire army of the Witch was visible to all, and all were a bit scared and nervous.

Peter looked up behind him at Edmund and Adalyn and got a nod from both of them. Peter turned back and pulled out his sword and the Narnian's did the same and cheered and blew horns and what not.

The Witch's army began advancing toward them but Peter stayed put with his sword pointed in the air.

Edmund hadn't taken his sword out yet and now he did, Adalyn pulled her's out too.

The Narnian army stayed put as the enemy got closer and closer. The Narnian's were starting to get worried.

Peter then made a move by pulling his sword back and then pointing it forward again. The griffin's then flew into the air carrying rocks in their giant talons.

When they were above the witch's army they dropped the rocks killing some of the enemy. But the little black dwarfs on the witch's side saw the griffins and began shooting arrows at them. some of them died and fell to the ground

"Are you with me?", Peter said to Orieus.

"To the death", Orieus answered.

Peter took a deep breath and lifted his sword.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!", Peter shouted and rode forward with Orieus right beside him. the centaurs behind them followed with their spears and swords, the fawns and satyr's were behind them. The cheetah's were right on Peter's heels. Peter put his mask down and his horse ran full speed ahead.

For a moment Adalyn could only feel as if they weren't going to win this battle and her mother would kill her. But that thought was swept away when the cheetah's pounced on the tigers of the witch's army and the tigers to the cheetah's.

Many people died in the first few moments of the battle, Narnian's and the enemy both.

Adalyn looked out to the scene with worried eyes, her eyes flying everywhere looking for Peter. she kept her eyes trained on the white unicorn he rode atop of.

The Witch soon started forward in her chariot pulled by four white polar bears, and with her staff in hand, she was menacing.

Edmund gave Ganesha, the female centaur beside him, the signal to fire the arrow which was on fire.

"Fire!", he said and she did. when the arrow zoomed through the air. It transformed into a phoenix and it raced to the ground where it set the earth on fire and it drew a line of fire between the Narnian's and the Witch's army. Peter pulled up his mask to see better.

But it was soon distinguished by the witch's staff and she rode forward followed by the rest of her army.

Peter saw that they were losing by a bit so he turned his horse around and looked up at Edmund. Peter then turned to the rest of the army fighting off the witch's army.

"Fall back! draw them to the rocks!È, he said, he put his mask down and rode back to the rocks and cliff with the Narnian's following closely behind. Trumpets started to blair.

"That's the signal! come on!", Mr. Beaver said to Adalyn and Edmund. the signal was for them to come down and join the battle.

Adalyn ran full speed down the mountain toward the battle that was making its way toward them. Edmund stayed behind on the rocks with the female centaurs who had bows and they were loaded, poised to shoot at moments notice. They were a bit farther down the cliff then where they were before.

Once the witch's army was in the cascade of rocks, Edmund gave the centaurs permission to fire at them. They did, very well indeed.

Ginnarbrik happened to be out of sight but was had the view to shoot anyone on the battle view, and right now his target was Peter. Peter was still on the unicorn and the arrow flew into the unicorns hind leg making it fall and throwing Peter off it's back. Peter happened to lose his helmet too.

Adalyn quickly ran to him, kneeling by his side. he was able to look out to the battle and he saw the witch riding up the hill slowly on her chariot, her eyes trained on the two of them.

Orieus had looked up to Edmund and saw his worried expression so he turned back to the battle and saw Adalyn helping Peter back off the ground and Peters horse in pain with the arrow in its leg.

The rhino beside Orieus grunted and Orieus went running down the hill.

Peter saw them zoom by him.

"STOOOP!", Peter shouted at them as they went by, they were going to try to kill the witch, Orieus and the rhino that is. Peter couldn't tear his gaze from the two Narnian's, he knew what was going to happen and he couldn't stop them.

Adalyn and Peter watched as some little minions of the witch sliced at the rhino's feet taking him down and Orieus kept running, fighting off the Witch's general, the minotaur of course, and killing him in the process. Orieus brought out his last sword, a really big one that all centaurs carried with them.

he made it to the witch, who was still in her chariot, and he swung at her neck which she easily dodged and he ran around to her backside and they battled for only a second before Orieus was about to bring his sword down on her when she touched him with the point of her staff and he turned to stone, and all Peter could do was watch...

As the battle raged on into the late afternoon, many Narnian's and the witch's followers alike died, but all the same the battle raged on without any sign of stopping.

Peter had just finished killing an enemy when he had enough time to look around at the fights going on around him.

A minotaur had just killed a fawn, and some other Narnian's were killed and he saw Adalyn fighting off a ware-wolf and Edmund defending himself against a minotaur.

Two griffins, one was Maram, screeched as they flew down toward the witch who was now out of her chariot and fighting with her sword and staff. She heard the screeches and saw them coming towards her so she wielded her sword and staff and when the first one came at her she hit its wing with her sword witch sent it down and then she hit Maram with the point of her staff which turned him to stone and he fell to the ground breaking into giants pieces. it happened to be in the area Peter was fighting in so he blocked the rocks with his shield. he spotted the witch staring at him, she started down the hill toward him.

"Edmund!", he turned around and shouted to his brother who was fighting near him, "There's too many!", Edmund stopped his fight with his opponent to listen to his brother, "Get out of here! get the girls! and get them home!", Peter went back to fighting off a minotaur that came at him.

Mr. Beaver was beside Edmund and pulled his arm, "You 'eard him! let's go!", Edmund went with Mr. Beaver up the hill.

Peter was still fighting off the minotaur and then a Narnian came to help him. Peter saw Adalyn behind him.

"Adalyn ! you need to get out of here! get to safety!", peter continued fighting with Adalyn fighting at his back.

"I'm not leaving you here! I will fight-", she hit her opponent hard and then killed him, "Until we...", another creäture of the witch came and fought with Adalyn, "Win!", Adalyn had stuck her sword into the beast and then pulled it out.

"No! go!", Peter told her once again.

"I said I will not leave, and nothing you say will... change my... mind!". she continued fighting and Peter did too.

Edmund was going up the rocks with Mr. Beaver in front of him. Edmund stopped a moment to survey the battle. He saw Peter fighting with a Narnian watching his back and Adalyn was nearby but what scared him was the witch was fighting near also, she had just turned a satyr to stone and a cheetah was going to pounce on her and she turned it to stone before it could even lay a paw on her. She continued her way toward Peter.

Edmund knew he had to destroy that staff before it destroyed his brother.

Adalyn also noticed the witch and then began climbing the rocks so she could get around her to get to the staff.

He took his sword out once more but Mr. Beaver spoke up.

"Peter said get out of here!", he gestured to the way they had been going.

"Peter's not king yet", was Edmund's last words to Mr. Beaver before Edmund went back into the battle.

Peter was still fighting off that stubborn Minotaur when Edmund began going down the cliff again. Peter was distracted is what I am pointing at here. Adalyn was nearing the witch

The Witch was getting closer to Peter every second, she waked toward him with no one blocking her way.

The witch brought her staff up and was very close to Peter but Adalyn came up and brought her sword down to break the staff but the witch moved it out-of-the-way, she went to stab Adalyn but Adalyn moved and brought her sword down on the middle of the sword breaking it in half. The magic in it was gone into thin air.

The Witch knocked Adalyn's sword out of her hand and was about to stab her when Edmund went in front of Adalyn and took the blow instead. The broken edge of the sword was plunged into his lower left abdomen.

The witch looked him in the eye as he fell to the ground clutching his wound.

Adalyn had her mouth open and her eyes were wide at what Edmund had just done.

He had just saved her life.

The Witch looked Adalyn in the eye. Adalyn gulped as she stared at her mother weapon-less. Adalyn's hair had come out of her bun and now it was in disarray. Adalyn's forest green eyes met her mothers menacing swampy green ones. The Witch saw the birth mark on Adalyn's hand, she knew it was her daughter.

The Witch turned back on her way toward Peter who was now making his way toward the witch. He had seen what the witch had done to his brother.

Adalyn just stood there stunned as though she had just been hit with a stun-ray gun (I know, I know. they don't exist in Narnia. :P). But she soon got a hold of herself and rejoined the battle as it raged on.

The Witch and Peter clashed swords and battled against each-other as they tried to kill one-another. Peter tried to kill her with everything he had. But the witch managed to get him down by slashing him with her sword, but only grazing a bit of skin beside his right eye, making it bleed a little.

Adalyn fought hard for all the Narnian's that died, for Edmund, for Narnia... for Aslan. She fighting three dwarfs at once and in a matter of moments the dwarfs were dead and she went on to a new opponent.

Peter and the witch were about to clash swords with each-other when a loud roar interrupted them.

They turned around and there, high up on the cliff, was Aslan.

"Impossible", was the witch's words.

Adalyn had just killed her opponent when the loud roar was heard. She grinned when she saw Aslan there and then resumed fighting.

Lucy and Susan followed quickly behind the lion with more Narnian troops that were ready for battle. The new Narnian's cheered and then raced down the hills.

Peter and Jadis continued there fight and when Jadis had Peter flat on his back with his own sword stuck in his shoulder keeping him from getting back up. the witch pointed her sword at him just about to kill him when a loud growl was heard, the witch looked up just in time to see Aslan pounce on her throwing her to the ground with Aslan on top of her and her sword laying out of arms reach.

She went to try to reach it but she was in a trance the moment her eyes past Aslan's. she couldn't take her eyes off him no matter how hard she tried.

Aslan bit her had off while Peter pulled his sword out of his shoulder and stood up looking at Aslan's back as he was busy killing the witch. Narnian's zoomed by Peter as he watched Aslan intently.

Aslan turned around and no more Narnian's went by. Adalyn appeared beside Peter, but Peter didn't take his eyes off Aslan. Adalyn also looked at Aslan.

"It is finished", Was all Aslan said.

Peter turned to Adalyn with a smile of relief and Adalyn had the same expression. Peter brought Adalyn into his arms but not for long.

"Peter!".

"Peter!", Lucy and Susan cried as they ran up to him. Peter embraced his sister in a hug and held her there. But Susan only looked around worriedly.

"Where's Edmund?", Susan asked.

Peter gasped and then they were all running in the direction that the witch had stabbed Edmund at.

When they got there Ginnarbrik was about to kill Edmund but Susan was able to shoot Ginnarbrik and the four of them hurried to Edmund's side.

Susan quickly took off Edmund's helmet, Edmund was gasping for air.

Lucy undid the cork of her healing cordial and put a drop between Edmund's parted lips.

Edmund lied still now, not making and sounds and he wasn't breathing. Peter had tears ready to burst. Lucy was already crying and Susan was about to cry. Edmund's head was on her lap.

Adalyn stayed off to the side.

"It's my fault", she whispered to herself. She also had tears flowing down her cheeks.

But all of a sudden Edmund started to cough and then his eyes fluttered open. Susan smiled through tears and Lucy did too. Adalyn wiped her tears away and laughed nervously.

Peter didn't relax until he brought his brother up into a hug.

"When are you gonna learn to do as your told?", Peter said and chuckled through his tears. Edmund only smirked and looked down.

"I'm sorry... I know you love Adalyn, so I had to", Edmund tried to hide his laugh. Peter blushed heavily and so did Adalyn.

The four Pevensie's went into a hug and Peter waved Adalyn over so she joined in on the hug. Edmund looked over by Adalyn and saw Aslan standing there.

Aslan turned to the stone Narnian beside him and breathed on him. The Narnian came back to life and the stone was gone.

Lucy grabbed her cordiel off the ground and smiled and then hurried to help the wounded.

Peter went over to Adalyn and they awkwardly stood there.

"Do you really love me?", Adalyn said and she quirked her eyebrow and had a smile playing on her lips.

"w-well I-i... I mean that... well if you don't love me back than-", he couldn't finish because Adalyn had quickly put her arms around his neck and planted her lips fully on his.

Peter was taken by surprise but he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her and so they stayed like that for minutes on end until they had to come up for air.

"I love you", Adalyn said with a smile.

"I love too, only more", Peter grinned.

"No, _I_ love _you_ more", Adalyn smirked.

"Are you really going to start this?", Edmund said behind them. "You both love each-other, We get it! now would you shut up all ready". Edmund was disgusted with them. He walked away from Susan beside him

"Come on", Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked. Edmund came running toward them.

"does anyone know the way to Cair Paravel?".

Peter and Adalyn laughed at Edmund but Adalyn nodded and led the way. They were soon on their way to the castle of the four thrones.


	12. Chapter 11:Kings and Queens,plus another

**Disclaimer!: I own nothing, I only own the character "Adalyn" and her father "Isstrom"**

**~Chapter 11~ _Kings And Queens, Plus Another_**

Two days flew by very fast and in those two days all the preparations were set for the coronation, and party that would happen after it. But those two days felt like a thousand years to Adalyn and Peter, for they were separated from each-other for the time being because they were too distracted when with each other and so they moved Peter's bedroom to the other side of the castle.

Adalyn was, at the moment, in the dressing room where there were three changing screens, three bath tubs, three wardrobe's, three floor length mirror's and three dressing tables. One for each of the girls, Lucy, Susan and Adalyn.

Adalyn was standing front of her floor length mirror in a light silver dress but she didn't really like it and it itched too much so she got out of that one and put her robe back on.

Susan and Lucy came in moment's later as Adalyn was standing in front of her wardrobe just staring at the dresses inside. Adalyn turned around as the other girls came in.

"Oh, Hello Adalyn.", Lucy said happily, "how's the dress picking going?". Lucy went behind her screen and undressed, she put on her robe then came out.

"Not very well. I don't know which one to choose. They are all too fancy or too casual and some I just don't think I like".

"Or is it you don't think Peter will like it?", Lucy grinned and took off her own robe and stepped into the steaming hot bath that was just prepared for her.

Adalyn blushed at Lucy's comment. Susan also stepped into her bath, "Come and soak in your bath and then choose the dress later. I'll help you if you like, but Peter will love any dress you wear".

Adalyn sighed and gave up. "You're right... I'm worrying over nothing", Adalyn took off her robe and stepped into her bath and soaked in the rose smelling bubbles. She took a deep breath and laid back and relaxed. "this is nice".

About three hours later the girls were having a soap-bubble fight, splashing water everywhere. When the maids came in they almost fainted at the mess. But they got to work and had it cleaned up in no time.

Three female fauns helped Susan, Lucy and Adalyn out of the bath and back into their robes. They could have done it themselves but the maids insisted that they help them.

Lucy went over to her wardrobe and looked through the dresses and picked out a flowy light blue one that had little crystals on the bodice, the sleeves flowed out and were white.

Susan picked a flowy, shimmery, gray one that came down to the floor, the dress had a small train going out the back on it. gold, flower shaped designs were all down the bodice and skirt.

Adalyn, with the help of Susan, made a choice of a beautiful, flowy, dark green dress that had a black belt like strap around the waist. little crystals were embedded in the skirt part.

They put their dresses on and then put their robes over top of them so the fauns could do their hair at the dressing tables.

One fawn, called Nadia, curled all of Lucy's hair then she took two strands on the sides and pulled them back, pinning them together at the back with a bobby pin.

"You look lovely mistress", Nadia said as she powdered Lucy's cheeks.

"Thank you very much, I think you did a wonderful job on it", Lucy beamed.

Another faun, called Willa, was doing Susan's hair. She pulled Susan's dark hair back and tied the hair in a pony tail like fashion. She then curled bits of the hair.

"It's beautiful, Willa, it really is", Susan fawned over it.

"T-thank you mistress. I'm glad you like it", Willa excused herself and so did Nadia, leaving Susan, Lucy, Adalyn and the third faun in the room.

The third faun, called Vanya, was doing Adalyn's hair. Adalyn's hair had one strand on each side at the front braided and pulled back, her long red hair was curled then brushed out,making it wavy.

Vanya left the room and Susan, Lucy and Adalyn admired each-other's hairdo's and dresses.

I forgot to mention they were getting ready for the coronation that would happen in forty-five minutes from there.

The three fauns came back in carrying a pair of shoes and a cape each, except Vanya.

Willa slipped some silver shoes on Susan's feet that had little crystal's embedded in the front part. She then tied a deep, navy blue cape around Susan's shoulders.

Nadia gave Lucy some icy blue shoes that also had crystals on the front of it. Nadia put a orangey, reddish cape around Lucy's shoulders and the young soon-to-be-qeen was ready.

And Vanya then helped Adalyn into a pair of dark purple shoes and they had crystals on the front of it also.

The three fauns escorted the three girls out of room and to the doors of the throne room. Susan and Lucy were told to wait outside of the room but Adalyn was allowed in.

Vanya took Adalyn to her spot near the front where the thrones were and where she could see everything clearly. a few feet away from the steps that went up to the throne's and near the throne that was going to be Lucy's.

Trumpet's started to blair and everyone's heads turned to the door and there they all saw the great lion with the four humans on either side of him. Susan and Lucy were on Aslan's right, Lucy on the outside so she was on the right of Susan. Peter and Edmund were on Aslan's left, Edmund was on the outside, so he was on Peter's left.

They walked down the long isle while violin's played softly nearby. They stopped at the steps with wide smiles on their faces as they looked at the thrones, but Adalyn was looking at Peter. Peter caught a glance at her and he gave her an encouraging smile.

They walked up the steps and the four of them stood in front of the thrones, in the order that they had stood beside Aslan on.

Aslan turned around and faced the Narnian's.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy...the Valient", Aslan said. The beavers came up the stairs followed by Mr. Tumnus, he was wearing a new green scarf with gold tassels on the ends.

Mr. Beaver was carrying a large gold crown and a smaller silver crown on a deep blue pillow with golden tassels. Mrs. Beaver was carrying a golden crown that was a ring of flowers and leaves and an identical silver one, also on a deep blue pillow with gold tassels.

Mr. Tumnus took the ring of silver leaves and flowers and placed it on Lucy's head. Lucy smiled at Mr. Tumnus. He bowed and went back over to the crowns.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just". Aslan said and Mr. Tumnus placed the silver king crown on Edmund's head.

"To the radiant southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle", Aslan's voice was calm and it looked as though he was smiling. Mr. Tumnus placed the gold ring of leaves and flowers upon Susan's head.

"And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent", Peter went down on one knee with his head bowed as Aslan said this. Mr. Tumnus placed the large golden crown on Peter's head. Peter stood up looking proud and standing tall.

The four of them lift their capes and sat down on the four thrones, they were smiling widely.

Aslan turned around to the look at the humans.

"Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen", Aslan said to the four of them, "May you're wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens", Aslan looked at the four of them seriously. "You also must choose your first and loyal adviser, he or she will be come a princess or prince of Narnia. I understand if you need more time...", Aslan trailed off at the end.

Susan and Peter gave each other a nod and did the same with the other two Pevensie's.

"We already know.", Edmund started off, "We wish for Adalyn to be our advisor". The crowd cheered and started shouting her name.

Adalyn was debating whether or not to take it. She knew it was a huge and wonderful honor to serve the kings and queens in a royal position, but would she be a good enough advisor to them.

She didn't know what made her say what she said but she knew it would be the right decision.

"I accept", She said proudly. Mr. Tumnus gently guided her up the steps and beside Lucy's throne. Mrs. Beaver left the room for only a second and returned only about two seconds later with a jeweled tiara. Mr. Tumnus placed it on Adalyn's head and then they placed a dark purple cape on her shoulders.

"I now then proclaim you Princess Adalyn, wielder of magic", Aslan said. The mighty lion turned back to the crowd.

"Long live King Peter!" the crowd shouted happily, "Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy! And long live Princess Adalyn!", the crowd cheered, shouting and clapping with happiness and respect for the new rulers of Narnia.

The band started up the music and everyone scattered and started dancing and laughing and enjoying the food at the buffet.

Adalyn was looking in the crowd for Aslan but he seamed to have disappeared.

Peter snuck up to Adalyn and put his arms around her waist, Adalyn shrieked with surprise.

"Who you looking for?", Peter asked.

"Aslan. but he seems to have disappeared". They were silent for a moment, watching th party from the stairs.

A faun came up asking if Adalyn would like to dance. Adalyn was reluctant to leave Peter but Peter insisted she go have fun.

"Make sure to save a dance for me", Peter said as the faun and Adalyn walked away.

Peter watched Adalyn dance with the faun happily, he saw Susan dancing with some ladies, Edmund was pigging out on the buffet and Lucy... actually he didn't quite know where Lucy was. Probably with Mr. Tumnus. But then he spied her talking to him in a far corner.

Everything was perfect, except for the fact that Adalyn wasn't in his arms.

Adalyn was having a blast with the faun and few other gentlemen had asked her to dance and she accepted gratefully.

Just before the sun started to set, the band started playing the first slow dance of the night.

She was dancing with a dwarf at first but Peter tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he could cut in.

"Of course, sire", the dwarf went off in search of another partner.

Now everything was perfect, to Adalyn and to Peter. Lucy was having a wonderful time, Edmund was full of food and now dancing with an elf, Susan had already had multiple men want to dance with her and now she had danced all day and was gladly taking a break.

When the song finished, Peter said he would go get them some punch, Adalyn thanked him and then saw something on the balcony, it was Lucy and Tumnus. So she started to listen in on them.

"But you mustn't press him", Mr. Tumnus said, "After all, he's not a tame lion". They were speaking about Aslan.

"No", Lucy said sadly, "But he is good".

"Here", Tumnus took out a handkerchief out of the fold in the scarf he wore and handed it to Lucy, "You need it more than I do". Lucy kept it in her hand as they leaned on the balcony. Lucy looked out and saw that the mighty Aslan was gone, she gasped and looked at Tumnus with a sad face.

Tumnus sighed sadly and Lucy looked about ready to cry, she looked out to the eastern ocean with tears glazing over in her eyes.

Tumnus and Lucy left the balcony just as Peter came over to Adalyn.

"Adalyn they were out of punch so- oh", he saw her confused expression and sad face, "Adalyn. you all right?".

"What do you think will happen while he is gone? I mean, like, I don't know if we can run a country without him".

"I'm sorry, who are you talking about?", Peter asked.

"Aslan... he left, across the eastern sea, back to his country". Adalyn asked still looking out to the beach, she walked down the steps nd over to the railing. Peter followed closly behind.

"We couldn't ask him to stay any longer than he can, I mean, he comes and goes like the wind, he will come back." He lifted her chin and made her look at him, "I'm sure of it". he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Adalyn kissed him back and they stayed like that for a while. Well at least until they had to come up for a breath.

They broke apart when they heard some people walking down the steps. It was the other three Pevensie's.

"Hello, Peter.", Susan said, she nodded at Adalyn,"Adalyn".

"Hello Susan, isn't it wonderful...", he turned back to the open land and smiled, "It's ours".

"Yes...", Lucy said. "ours".

They all happily looked out to the land that they called...

Narnia.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: End of the Aventure:

**~Chapter 12~ _End of the Adventure_**

(Ten Years later)

A faun came running into the throne room only seconds before Adalyn was about to tell Peter something.

The faun bowed lowly to the five royal's, "Your majesties", he started off and stood back up ,"The white stag had been seen running through the western wood". the faun reported. instantly the four siblings stood up from their thrones and started leaving the room.

"girls wait here! I'll get the stag!". Edmund called after his sisters as the three of them left the room.

"Peter, wait!", Adalyn hurried over to him.

"What is it, love?". he said. he looked as though he was in a hurry.

"Oh... it's nothing, it can wait till your return", She smiled at him.

Peter grinned, "Thank you... I promise I shall return soon", he gave her a short but passionate kiss, "I love you, Adalyn", he said as he started hurrying out of the room.

"I love you, too!", Adalyn called out as he left the room.

Vanya, Adalyn's maid, came up next to her, "did you tell him, your lady-ship?".

Adalyn looked down and smiled softly, "not yet. But I will.", she and Vanya walked out of the room and out on to the large balcony, the same one that Lucy had been on the day she had talked to Mr. Tumnus. And the day Aslan left.

"Not to be bold miss, but shouldn't he know about these things before he goes gallivanting off on adventure's?".

"Yes he should, but I can't stop him from having fun at times. I'm sure my news can wait".

"Why would you want to wait to tell your husband that he will be a father in nine months?", Vanya asked confused.

"Like I said, he need's to have some fun with his family... at least once in a while".

"But aren't you his family too?".

"I ment blood-related family, Vanya"

"Sorry, mistress".

"Oh, Vanya", Adalyn turned around and pulled her maid into a hug, "Stop with the formality's. we're all family. in heart in soul, at least". Adalyn turned and left the balcony. She went to her and Peter's room and went out on their private balcony, she watched them gallop away and into the woods.

She placed a hand on her stomach that hadn't even grown an inch. "I love you baby, you know that?", she spoke to the peanut sized child in her stomach.

She sighed with happiness that her child would be a prince or princess to this beloved land, his or her father and mother standing beside it and raising it with love and care and joyousness, with all the creatures befriending the child and his or her uncle and aunts taking care of it when she or Peter can't.

While she thought about the future with many more little Aadlyn's and Peter's running about, she didn't know that Peter and the other three Pevensie's had re-found the wardrobe they first came to Narnia through and were back in their world.

That evening, while Adalyn waited for Peter to return, the four siblings never did. Adalyn went to bed that night and dreamed a terrible dream that she couldn't wake up from. little did she know the dream was real and had already happened.

_Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund rode through the woods on their mounts as they chased down the white stag. They were having a blast, it was just like old times when the four of them would go riding before the sun was even up and then not return until midnight._

_Edmund slowed down because his horse, Philip, was breathing hard and having trouble keeping up with the younger horses._

_"Are you all right, Philip?", Edmund asked the horse._

_"Not as young as I once was", the horse answered, out of breath the horse was as he had said it._

_Some other horses whinnying caught Edmund's attention and he looked up from his horse and saw his sisters and brother come into the clearing._

_"Come on, Ed", Susan urged her younger brother._

_"Just catching my breath", Edmund answered._

_"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate", Susan said annoyed._

_"What did he say again, Susan?", Lucy asked, teasing her brother, of course._

_"You girls wait at the castle, I'll get the stag myself", Susan did a perfect imitation of her brother._

_The two girls started to laugh and Peter chuckled at the two girls, then he noticed something that was covered in vines._

_"What's this?", he dismounted from his black steed and went closer to the peculiar thing."It seems familiar". the others dismounted aswell and stood beside their older brother._

_Then Susan said, "is it from a dream?"._

_"Or a dream of a dream?", Lucy said._

_they were silent for a moment, they were all thinking on what it could be._

_Then Lucy had recognition written on her face, "Spare Oom", she said and began looking around and then went off in a direction of the forest._

_"Lucy!", Peter said and followed._

_"Not again", Susan said and she followed with Edmund close behind._

_"Lu", Peter said as they went through a thick part of tree's. it was the middle of autem._

_"Come on!", Lucy said as she began hurrying through the bushes and tree's._

_They went into a thicket of something they didn't recognize, they were very furry. "These aren't branches", Peter said._

_The Susan recognized them, "they're coats". she moved along through the coats herself with Edmund right on her heels._

_"Susan, you're on my foot!", Edmund complained._

_"Peter, move off!", Lucy shouted._

_"would you stop shoving!", Peter said. his voice turned to a different tone, the same tone of voice that Peter had when they first met._

_"I'm not on your toe!", Edmund said, his voice also younger. Then they feel out through some doors and into a room. The scene went back out into the forest and the entrance to the wardrobe disappeared into plain tree's for miles upon miles._

The dream ended and Adalyn shot up in bed, sweat coating her forehead. She had been having that dream ever since the day Peter left which was now a week and a half ago.

She got up and stood on her balcony, she looked up to the stars. tonight was the night that Tarah, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, (they were stars) would do a dance in the sky. It only ever happened every thirteen hundred years.

"You look troubled, dear child", a deep, gentle and kind voice said behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the mighty lion standing there.

"Aslan!", Adalyn ran to the lion and hugged him. Aslan chuckled.

"Yes, dear Adalyn, I have come back." Aslan said. "Now tell me.", he sat down, "why is it that you are troubled?".

"Oh, Aslan. Peter left and I keep have reacuring nightmares. I fear that they might be true. That Peter had left this world and returned to his own".

"I see you have considered this dream as the truth. But do not worry, dear one. He will return one day. And with it, much more". Aslan said.

"So you mean... he really is gone", Adalyn had tears running down her face. She sat down on the nearest chair.

"Don't worry, dear one. I brought them here for a special reason and since that reason has been fulfilled they were sent back to their world and in their time. They will return one day. I will say this also, They will come when Narnia is in need of them". Aslan turned toward the door, Adalyn closed her eyes and when she opend them she found herself back in her bed and Aslan gone.

"Aslan...", were her last words before she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**This was the last chapter so I would like to thank all of my reviewers! here goes...**

Narnia and Harry Potter 4 ever:** Thank you for reviewing every chapter (except the first) and following this story all the way through! :D I'll message you when I have the first chapter of the sequel up! **

Guest:** Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I updated everyday! Happy? :D Thanks for reviewing anyway. even though you only said "Update Asap". :P **

MCH:** Tahnk you for the reviews you have submitted and I hope you will follow along with the sequel. I will messgae you when I have the Prologue and first chapter up. Look for it on my profile if you don't get a message from me right away.**

explodinghead:** Your critisim wasn't very nice but you did give me good advice and a bit of help, so Thanks. :) **

**And that's alll!**

**See you all in the sequel. BYE! :D**

**KesseGirl1~**

**Also known as "Me!"**


	14. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE-**

**I POSTED IT! The sequel, I mean.**

**It's called **

_**'Fire beats Ice Trilogy: Dawning of the New Age'**_

**Sounds exciting, NO?**

**Weeeellll...**

**All you can do is**

**Read,**

**Relish**

**and**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
